


Just a Little

by SecretEmerald



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drunk!Jensen, Established Relationship, Golden shower, JIB Con, JIB Con 2017, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEmerald/pseuds/SecretEmerald
Summary: Just after their panel at JIB Con Jensen and Misha are headed up to their rooms for a few before getting swept back up in the convention madness. Jensen is drunk and has been hanging all over Misha all day, so when the two of them finally get alone in the slowest elevator in Rome he starts undoing his pants and teasing Misha about one of his fetishes only to have things get progressively more and more out of control.Watersports/Piss Warning





	Just a Little

**Author's Note:**

> After reading that summary you should know what you want by now. Watersports/Piss Warning!
> 
> Have you ever read a watersports fic and have all that build up to the actual accident, only to have it described for like 2 sentences and then be over with? Yeah, not here. If you like this please leave a comment!

Misha and Jensen stood side by side waiting for the world’s slowest elevator to open. Every year when they entered this specific hallway the fun little fact would pop into Misha’s memory. This elevator took forever; it had for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was one of the only bad things about being here in Rome.

He pressed the button causing a ding to sound and wondered idly if the hotel would ever fix how slow it was. It wasn’t a crucial problem or anything, just a definite annoyance. Especially with it being one of the only private elevators in the hotel.

Jensen slowly rocked back and forth beside him. It was just the two of them and a body guard standing in the hall. They had just finished their panel together and were headed to their rooms to relax and freshen up before autographs and photo-ops started.

“I can’t believe you showed me your underwear on stage,” Misha said with a smile.

The image of his skintight boxers printed with a bear on them, the defined outline of his dick against his leg and the fact that he practically laid open the front of his pants in front of everyone just to show them off to Misha… he may never forget it.

He tried not to watch the man as he squirmed a little bit next to him although he was fairly certain as to why he was doing it. He had kids at home, he recognized the signs… not to mention his fetish for it.

They’d been pouring them glass after glass of wine here in Rome, that’s probably why Jensen had gotten so bold on stage. He happily accepted every glass they gave him.

Misha was a little more hesitant about it. He loved getting a good buzz going just as much as anyone else but he always got a little handsy when he was drunk. As obvious as he and Jensen were with each other their relationship was still technically a secret, so he tended to sit his drink down and forget about it for his own safety.

He tried to ignore Jensen. He’d been trying to ignore him all day. It wasn’t that he was mad or anything it’s just that Jensen had been so touchy-feely all weekend. He got like that at conventions, probably something about being on the road and in fancy hotels...

Misha felt like he had to fight to keep himself collected or he might lose it and get himself caught in a _situation_. Sure the media and all the fans would have a hay-day if the two of them got busted kissing or more but it might put the show itself in jeopardy. He didn’t want to risk that, so if Jensen was parading around drunk he had to be extra careful.

When Misha saw Jensen squeezing his thighs together it should’ve been simple to just push the pangs of arousal away, but it wasn’t. Instead it made it difficult to swallow.

“I’m sure you’ve blown up the internet by now,” Misha said. Hopefully conversation would help distract them both.

Jensen just laughed, showing off his white teeth and the wrinkles around his eyes as he stared down at the floor.

“Yeah, I’m sure the fans will love seeing that.”

The doors to the elevator dinged dully before sliding open allowing the men to step inside.

Jensen and Misha shuffled in and stood against the back wall with their body guard a few inches in front of them.

Jensen squeezed his thighs together again as the door slid closed. He leaned back and crossed his legs one over the other.

“God, I gotta piss,” He finally muttered as he rubbed his palms down his legs, removing sweat no doubt. “I’ve had to since before the panel.”

His body pulsed at the thought of Jensen and his bladder, he wondered how full he was before he could chase the thought away. Dammit, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about this.

He fought to keep his face passive, thankful that his life choice had been acting. His skills were definitely coming in handy as he pretended it didn’t phase him.

Still it seemed that once Jensen admitted his need out loud he realized just what it was that he had said. And damn, if he hadn’t been all over Misha all day, shaking his ass, hanging all over him, flashing his underwear at him on stage. He knew about Misha’s fetish and didn’t mind indulging in it every now and then. Especially when he could use it to make Misha squirm.

Jensen suddenly pushed away from the wall and stepped in front of Misha before leaning forward and nuzzling his nose and lips into Misha’s neck.

Misha smiled and accepted the affection, moving his head to the side to let Jensen kiss against his skin. His hands slid down Misha’s sides and gripped his ass. Jensen was making his body stir with how outwardly affectionate and flirty he was being. His eyes seemed to be sparkling and he just kept smiling. That wine must’ve had him feeling good.

“You like that don’t you,” Jensen teased him, rubbing his ass and pushing his body firmly into Misha’s. Just the sound of Jensen whispering in his ear made Misha’s heart skip a beat. “You like knowing that I’ve got to piss?”

God, he must’ve been so drunk, he never teased like this unless he was and he sounded like he was slurring his words a little.

Tomorrow he’d be an embarrassed mess about the way he was acting but right now he seemed to be on a mission to get Misha as flustered as possible.

He was succeeding because at this point Misha was overwhelmed with this man all over him. He put a hand around Jensen’s back, patting against him as he huffed a little in frustration. Tomorrow he’d have his revenge, he wasn’t sure how yet but he’d find a way to fluster and humiliate him just like Jensen was doing to him now.

Jensen suddenly nibbled at his earlobe, sucking the skin into his mouth. It made Misha suck in a quick breath as the sensation shot through him. Jensen was getting closer and closer to the point of practically squishing Misha against the wall.

“It’s really bad,” he was saying against his neck and earlobe. His voice dropped from playful to a much more seductive tone, “I haven’t broken the seal yet.”

Misha shivered.

“Jensen,” he tried. This seemed to be headed off the rails very rapidly. They still had so much to do today, he couldn’t really afford to have Jensen feeling him up like this. They only had what… 20 minutes or so until they got swept back up in the convention madness.

“Do you want it,” Jensen suddenly purred in his ear. He squeezed Misha’s ass again making Misha’s heart jump.

Misha pushed at the man assaulting him lightly, unsure if he wanted to stop him or not. “Hmm,” Jensen asked again.

Jensen’s breath was hot against his neck and smelled lightly of alcohol. He was already reaching forward, tugging lightly at the belt of Misha’s pants.

Of course Misha wanted it, he’d be crazy not to… but their location was extremely inconvenient.

“Here? We’re in an elevator, you know,” Misha spoke, trying to play it cool. His heartrate was skyrocketing at just how bold Jensen was being.

“I know.”

“Not in here, we can’t. Let’s wait until we get to our rooms.”

As thrilling and naughty as the idea of Jensen pissing on him may be, Misha was still trying to be a reasonable human being!

“ _Just a little,_ ” Jensen breathed as he unzipped his jeans. He seemed so set on the idea that it was hard for Misha to say no.

 _Just a little…_ that was a lie. It’s never _just a little_ with him.

It would start out as _just a little_ and Jensen would show restraint and control but when he really started feeling it, when his restraint had reached its end, he would just as soon be saying, ‘ _I can’t stop_ ’ as he collapsed into his pleasure.

Drinking, sex, even this… he was always the same.

The image of Jensen unable to stop himself as he lost it shot through Misha’s body like hot electric. His body was coming alive, tensing with desire.

Misha swallowed hard. He tried to ignore what was happening in hopes that maybe Jensen would lose interest and back off a little but when Jensen fully pulled himself out he couldn’t stop his eyes from rushing to the sight.

Misha gasped, looking around exasperatedly and all too quickly Jensen was undoing his belt and pants too.

“Jensen,” Misha practically hissed, his hands rushed to his crotch in an attempt to stop all of this. Jensen easily pushed Misha’s hands out of the way before pushing his boxers aside and fishing him out.

The elevator dinged as they continued to slowly rise to their floor.

“You… you shouldn’t,” Misha whispered. Misha released a heated breath when Jensen stepped forward. He held Misha’s dick in one hand and lifted his soft dick to brush against Misha’s with the other. His eyes twinkled dangerously.

Just the feeling of Jensen’s dick rubbing against his was turning him on...

Jensen’s skin was hot and soft and even though he tried to fight it, Misha’s dick was hardening fast desperate to get more attention.

Jensen chuckled making Misha feel hot and achy all over. He both loved and hated how Jensen was taking control of him.

He would definitely prefer to be in a little more control right now. Maybe if they were in a different place… Maybe if Jensen hadn’t gotten him all flustered on stage and then cornered him in this elevator while taunting him with his fetish.

Jensen spread his legs assuming the position anyone would recognize as a man about to take a piss.

Misha felt like he was frozen, he opened his mouth to protest but didn’t speak. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe how desperately he wanted it to happen.

Jensen adjusted himself, sliding Misha’s dick in his hand as he moved the fabric of his pants and underwear back out of the way.

Here they were in the slowest elevator on the planet and Jensen was literally about to piss on him.  The air was so tense with anticipation that Misha could hardly breathe. He kept looking down at Jensen’s hand on his dick.

This was all so dirty, so taboo. They weren’t even alone, their body guard was right there by the door. He knew everything that was happening but stayed stone-cold silent and never moved an inch.

Misha took in a labored breath, this was too much. He should definitely stop this before it got out of control. He knew that Jensen wouldn’t be able to stop once he got started so there was no way he could just let him piss on him in this elevator.

Misha went to speak but Jensen’s mouth was hovering close to his. Their noses nearly touched and the air around them was tight and sexually charged. Jensen’s lips twitched and Misha jolted when the first few drops hit his skin.

Jensen stopped, letting Misha adjust for a second. Misha let out a deep gasp like all the air had been released from his lungs. Jensen shifted, aligning himself a little better before lifting his head and closing his eyes as if he were concentrating.

Misha’s whole body throbbed making his dick twitch against Jensen’s anxiously. This was so risky, those doors could open on any floor but now that he’d felt that little dribble he wanted more.

Jensen let a few more drops go against his dick. It was barely anything but it was still there, still really, actually happening on an elevator where they could get caught. Still really, actually happening outside the privacy of their own rooms.

How would they possibly explain one man casually pissing on another if those doors did slide open?

The liquid was so much hotter than Misha had expected it to be. The droplets slid over his skin easily now, slowly joined by more and more until it was a slow trickle.

“Don’t,” Misha gasped. It was a raspy sound that came out as more of a moan of approval.

Oh fuck, why did Jensen have to get like this when he was drunk?

Jensen’s forehead pushed against his and he laughed breathlessly. He couldn’t help but look down at the show while Misha leaned his head back in open mouthed bliss.

So many years dabbling in this fetish had given Jensen impressive control over his stream and it was driving Misha absolutely crazy. Jensen let out a little bit more and slowly slid his fingers up and down the sides of Misha’s shaft, touching everywhere his piss wasn’t. His hot urine slowly slid over Misha’s dick, running down around his shaft before spilling over the head.

Misha shivered as the heat of it enveloped him, his heart was racing as he panted for breath. You could barely hear the gentle pitter-patter of urine hitting against the floor over Misha’s gasps.

Misha’s dick throbbed and filled with blood as urine dripped down his shaft and down around his balls. The sensation made his skin tighten.

Misha moaned quietly as new skin was slowly exposed to the heat of Jensen’s piss. He slowly pushed his stream higher and higher towards the base of Misha’s dick, threatening but never letting it touch Misha’s underwear.

“God,” Jensen murmured as he leaned more into Misha. Just a look at his face and Misha knew how much his friend was fighting to hold back the flood.

Misha chewed on his bottom lip. This was too much. The sickeningly sweet scent of urine was in the air, Misha’s shaft was soaked and a small puddle had gathered between Misha’s feet.

This was _just a little_. They should definitely stop here.

Jensen’s eyes were closed and he let out a shaky breath.

“It’s hard to stop,” he murmured into Misha’s ear causing a shiver to rack his body. Misha certainly didn’t want him to stop.

Jensen was tightly gripping around the base of his dick to stop the flow. He had straightened his stance, bringing his legs together in an attempt to clamp his muscles back closed.

Misha’s entire body throbbed and he tried to focus on catching his breath. He heard another lazy ding from the elevator and knew they still had a few floors to go. That’s what they got for getting top floor celebrity treatment.

Jensen licked his lips and stood still, his hand remained around the base of his dick as he fought against the growing need within him.

He’d tasted relief, just the tip of the iceberg and now he had to stop. He wanted more so badly. Misha looked at his face, watching him grit his teeth as he slowly stroked himself to hold back the flood. At this point Misha wondered if Jensen could even manage to put his dick away without wetting himself.

“When we get back to your room,” Jensen breathed, “I’m gonna piss all over you… F-finish what I started.”

His eyes were hooded and primal and it rocketed down Misha’s spine.

Misha took in a deep gasp, biting back a moan. His hips bucked forward a little. He tucked his swollen dick back into his red-orange underwear in hopes of hiding it as it practically jumped in excitement at Jensen’s words. Before he zipped or even buttoned his pants he looked over at the buttons on the elevator, they still had four floors to go. At this rate…

Jensen let out a quiet moan that had Misha’s attention running back, his eyes zeroed in on a few droplets forcing their way out the head of his dick. Misha clenched his hands into fists as he watched his friend shaking with need.

Jensen was stepping side to side, squeezing himself hard. He was shaking his head back and forth as if he was silently telling himself ‘no.’

Misha didn’t even have to go but his body was throbbing desperately just knowing Jensen was on the brink. He was aching for Jensen’s touch, piss, anything. He didn’t care anymore. All he knew was he couldn’t take his eyes off Jensen. He’d never seen the man this desperate. 

He continued to shake his head before his eyes suddenly burst open and he shuddered. He leaked a small string of piss into his hand and onto the floor.

Misha moaned, unable to stop himself from the sight. Jensen was going to lose it. Misha had to literally hold himself back from fucking into his own hand to get some relief.

Jensen looked at him in complete desperation.

“Fuck, Misha,” he breathed out. He suddenly stepped back into Misha’s space, spreading his legs and taking the same stance as before. Misha kept himself flat against the elevators back wall. He knew what was coming.

“ _I can’t wait,_ ” He confessed, practically dancing in his spot to keep from losing it. He leaned his shoulders heavily against Misha, aiming his dick at Misha’s underwear and groaning low in his throat.

Fuck, there it was, just like Misha knew all along.

He shuddered at the sound of Jensen’s voice in his ear. It seemed that as soon as he finished the last word of his sentence he was letting go.

Within seconds a hot jet burst out of Jensen and splashed over the front of his underwear. Misha gasped, hearing it before feeling it.

In seconds warmth was spreading across his crotch and racing down his lower half. It streamed down his legs just the same way it would if it were Misha wetting himself.

He moaned against Jensen’s shoulder and pushed his hips forward to meet the warmth jetting so hard against him.

Fuck.

It seeped through his clothes and splashed along his lower belly, causing hot zaps of pleasure to zip up his spine whenever Jensen’s piss touched dry skin.  

“I’m sorry,” Jensen moaned hotly into his ear and the stream seemed to pick up force, jetting out of him harder and hissing loudly as it did. He spread his legs a little more and stepped back, lowering his aim from Misha’s stomach to his crotch. He panted hard and moaned in relief.

“Nnnnah, oh God,” Jensen groaned. He was overwhelmed to finally just let go.

Misha could hardly breathe, his erection was standing at full attention throbbing almost painfully at the warmth rushing over his head and shaft.

Jensen stood there just _emptying_ himself all over Misha’s crotch and legs. It seemed that he’d been holding it back longer than Misha could have ever guessed. The longer it flowed out of him the more aroused Misha became.

He longed to touch himself and relieve the desire coiling so tightly inside him but he stayed still, not wanting to interfere or ruin the expensive wrist watch he was wearing. He’d probably cum in minutes. It got to the point of him wrapping his arms up around Jensen’s shoulders while the man leaned over him.

Jensen was able to pull back a little when his stream wasn’t so overwhelming. He just gasped at him, nodding his head with pleasure sealed eyes and continuously apologizing as he continued to lose himself against his friend.

He shuddered a little and his legs spread a little more when his torrent had finally weakened before dribbling to a stop. There was a look of absolute contentment in Jensen’s eyes now that he was warm and light and _empty._

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen whispered as he pulled back from Misha a little. It was probably the 5th or 6th time he’d said it.

Misha looked at the man staring at his face in absolute shock. Jensen’s face was flushed and he was hungry for it, Misha could see it in his eyes. Before he could even formulate a proper complaint about what had just happened Jensen lunged forward, kissing him heatedly and biting at his lips.

Misha moaned against his mouth when Jensen’s hand ghosted over his straining erection. He rolled his hips forward, desperate to feel Jensen’s hand on his dick and desperate for some relief of his own.

He pulled Misha’s wet clothes down with a hard tug before reaching down and taking his _aching_ erection in his hand.

Wet with piss and slicked with pre-cum Jensen was able to slide his hand easily up and down Misha’s shaft.

Misha could only moan, he’d been so turned on just having Jensen completely lose it. His hot piss flowing all over him while he stood and moaned and trembled against Misha’s shoulder.

Misha gripped the arm stroking against him tightly, quaking as the need within him grew and nearly burst.

He was sucking in quick breaths as Jensen slid his hand faster and faster, touching the head of his dick with each stroke to push Misha over the edge.

Misha just kept replaying what had just happened in his mind over and over.

Jensen was looking at him hungrily as he jerked him, leaning Misha back and never slowing his hand. He caught a glimpse of Misha’s eyes rolling back into his head before he snapped, crying out and bursting with hot streaks of cum. Jensen stroked him through the entire thing, pulling more and more from him until he was completely spent.

The two panted at each other for a long time before regaining their composure. Misha finally looked down at his clothes.

They were ruined, soaked with piss and cum while Jensen still looked all calm, clean and collected.

“I’ll pay for your dry cleaning,” Jensen offered quietly. He wouldn’t look Misha in the eye, instead he kept his eyes on the floor while his ears blazed red in embarrassment.

The elevator dinged and bounced to a stop before the doors slowly slid open. Relief surged through both men’s bodies when they discovered that the hallways were empty.

Their body guard stepped out first, never turning around to survey the damage. Oh, the stories he could tell.

Moving was difficult with his clothes clinging tightly to him as he walked, but he managed. He hated listening to the sound of his clothing while he walked.

Jensen stayed glued to his side probably in an effort to protect him if someone came walking down the hall.

Once at his door Misha flashed his door key and slipped inside, Jensen followed him in but their body guard stayed in the hall waiting.

Misha made quick work of stripping off his clothes, but before he got his shirt off Jensen spoke.

“Will you say something, please? I’m sorry… it was just… an accident.”

An accident where Jensen had purposely stepped up in his space before letting it loose all over him.

Misha headed for the shower taking his clothes with him. He needed to rinse everything off.

“It’s alright,” Misha finally said and Jensen visibly relaxed. “I’ll get you back.”

The look of horror that flashed over his face was completely worth everything that had led up to this point. Misha smiled up at Jensen as he gently closed the bathroom door in his face.


End file.
